


Freckles

by Khat58



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: This is a Poly-Sanders fic, about a sad Patton who gets comforted by his boyfriends. Ends up with many kisses on Patton’s freckles. Enjoy.





	Freckles

It was just one tear after another rolling down Patton’s cheeks and he didn’t even know why. Normally he had somewhat of a reason for crying but this time he didn’t, which made him cry harder.

He didn’t even hear the knock on his door over him trying to keep his crying quiet. His boyfriends had just got back to a happy groove around the house, he didn’t want to mess it up by feeling down.

Little did he know that on the other side of the door were 3 worried boyfriends trying to contact the 4th. 

“Do you think Pats okay, he hasn’t come out of his room in a while,” Virgil questioned from behind Logan, who was knocking on the door.

“I think we should just go in.” Roman states, obviously worried about his boyfriend. “Well I suppose, considering Patton always answers the door, that something is wrong. Knowing Patton he probably is experiencing a ‘down’ day and didn't want to bother us.” Logan reasoned more to himself than the others. 

“Thanks that makes me feel better,” Virgil said sarcastically, but you could hear the worriedness in his voice. “Then onward we go” Roman said opening the door.

They all sort of expected Patton to not be super happy when they opened the door, but not crying on the ground, propped against his bed, curled in a ball practically shaking. 

“Oh my stars, Patton.” Roman exclaimed worried. The other three sides rushed to the dad character, Vigil getting to him first and Patton uncurled from his ball just enough to see Virgil from behind his knees.

As soon as he saw Patton he though he might burst into tears himself. But he held himself together and opened his arms to his boyfriend. 

Patton sniffed, looking at Virgil contemplating what to do before giving in and diving into Virgil’s arms crying onto Virgil’s shoulder. Roman sat down on Virgil’s left , while Logan sat in front of him to be closer to the others, so now they were all on the floor to comfort Patton.

As Patton tears started to slow, his quick gasps turned into hiccups, and sniffed occasionally while twitching his nose. He let go of the grip lock he had on Virgil’s neck, now curled up in his lap sitting sideways, trying to wipe away tears.

Virgil moves Patton’s hand away gently as Roman wipes away the tears with his thumb, and Logan rubs his back. 

“You.....you all didn’t have to do this,” Patton said quietly, voice cracking on you. “We didn’t? What, Patton were you’re boyfriends, we care about you. Of course we’re gonna help.” Virgil said.

“I agree with Virgil, we care about you and your well being. Why wouldn’t we help?” Logan questioned.

“I dunno, you guys have, have been so happy lately. I didn’t want to ruin it.” Patton mumbled. “Patton, you could never ruin anything, we’ve talked about this right. If you need help we are always here, just say the word.” Virgil said finishing with a kiss on Patton’s cheek.

“Thanks” Patton mumbled, smiling at not only the kiss, but the love his boyfriends were showing to him.........but also the kiss.

“There’s that handsome smile” Roman said making Patton blush. “I believe now is a better time than ever than to make a challenge,” Roman exclaimed. 

“And what challenge is that?” Logan questioned. “That we kiss every single freckle on Patton’s face, to see that wonderful smile of his.” 

(You see the sides all were slightly different when in the mind space. Logan was the tallest by an inch, with a strong jaw and long fingers. Roman was 2nd tallest, has much broader shoulders and chest. Virgil was the shortest by an inch, slightly thinner than the others, and paler. Patton was the same height as Thomas, but roser cheeks and Freckles everywhere.)

“You’re on” Virgil said already leaning into kiss Patton’s cheek closest to him. As all 3 of the sides started attacking Patton’s face with kisses, Patton couldn’t help but laugh at his adorable boyfriends. Also it tickled.

“Guys, stop it” Patton giggled out. “Not until we complete our challenge. There will not be a freckle on your face un-kissed.” Roman declared.

Soon once Patton was giggling and smiling beyond control, the others stopped their kissing to let Patton settle down.

“You all are too much” Patton said as his giggling slowed down. “But you love us,” Virgil said leaning in to give Patton a slow kiss on the lips. “Mhm” Patton hummed in response before the kiss was soon ended, then Roman placed his fingers under Patton’s chin to pull him in for a kiss as well. 

“I believe it’s my turn correct?” Logan said once Roman pulled away. Patton giggled at Logan before Logan pulled Patton out of Virgil’s lap and into his own, silencing the small yelp Patton gave with a kiss.

“This is adorable and great but how about we do this on the bed and not the floor” Virgil said after Logan and Patton finished kissing.

“Oh, right.” Patton said. They all stood up and clambered onto Patton’s big bed to cuddle. 

Whenever they slept together it was either Patton’s room or Romans because they both had the biggest beds and were reeeeeeealy soft.

“Thank you again,” Patton said in the middle of all his boyfriends nearly asleep. “Oh course our dear Patton.” “No problem” “Don’t worry about it, sleep.” They all said to the tired Patton. 

So the rest of the day was spent with sleeping, slow kisses, and cuddling.


End file.
